Fire and Lightning
by Healer Kira
Summary: Neither could ever imagine their lives without it; A short one-shot describing Firebrand and Thunderhand, from each of the brothers point of view. No violence, powerful Mario and Luigi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, nor Luigi, nor anything from the Mario franchise.

Fire and Lightning

By Healer Kira

I loved fire.

Although my ability had been a bit difficult to control when I first got it in The Fire Palace, I had immediately felt a kinship with it. It felt perfect for me, as though before, without my fire, I was incomplete, lacking. It made me feel whole.

Firebrand is me, utterly and fully. I could never imagine a life without it.

When I was a young boy, I was always amazed by flame. It was a magical, powerful creature, one impossible to tame, but easy to kill. A being always hungry, but never satisfied.

Every week my father would have a burning day, where the family burned all of its trash in the giant fire pit out back. Luigi was always scared to even go near the fire pit, but I adored it. It gave me a rush that nothing else could offer- the magnificent flickering flames, the sweltering heat that threatened to scorch your flesh, and the power; the awe-inspiring power the simple flame held! I was fascinated by it.

Once, I stole a box of matches from the kitchen drawer and lit ione, just to stare at the small, yet, powerful spark it created. It put a new meaning on the phrase," don't feed it after midnight," I couldn't help thinking. Of course, I was almost instantly caught and punished, but truthfully, it was worth it.

I've never told Luigi, but I can do more things with my ability now; I've been practicing every day since we defeated Cackletta and Fawful. Now I truly can control fire, even fire I do not create! Last week, when we had our burning day, I felt it; the presence of the flame! I could make it as hot and as high as I wanted, or as low and cool as I pleased; the fire followed my every command!

I love fire.

OoOooO

I love thunder.

Thunder is just me. Even before obtaining the Thunderhand ability, I had always been attracted to thunder. Every time it rained, I would run outside and laugh with the rumbling noise, which to me as a child had always sounded like the great booming laugh of a wise grandfather, schooling his grandchildren of the wisdom of the years. I loved it. Whenever I ran in the rain, I had never feared of being struck by lightning either- it was as though the forces of nature were a sentiment being, and I it's fearless child.

I never had trouble controlling my thunder- it just seem as though it already knew me, and was willing to follow the commands of one other than it's god. Even the Thunder God had seemed surprised at how quickly I had mastered the Thunderhand. I have no idea either, but it's probably from running in the rain so much as a kid.

Thunder is completely apart of me now. I can feel it, a slight tingle pumping through my veins at every hour, any time, of the day. All I can say is that its amazing; a bit hard to get used to at first, but now I couldn't imagine a life without it.

My brother must never know, but I can control _the _thunder now, the kind that rumbles the skies when its wet. I can also create rain; bring the heavy, water filled clouds to me, in other words. It the best feeling in the world to do that- stand in the middle of a created storm, and just _feel_ the energy,the power, but, as amazing as it is, it scares me. As incredible as it is, it frightening to have so much raw power at your disposal-

If I wished, I could probably destroy the entire kingdom- but I don't wish. Thunder is daunting, yet,

I love thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wow… two completed stories in one night! I'm on a roll!_

_This was written on the same night I posted The Fall Of The Green Thunder. Sorry I didn't post it earlier, but I was really tired. It was midnight, and I was exhausted. Just be happy this story was written at all- I nearly just went to bed and let my muse die._

_This was another one of my quick ideas that came out of nowhere. In fact, I never actually meant to write this- It was a complete accident. I was writing some starting paragraphs in my idea box when BAM! I looked up and found I had written a whole page. Thus, a story was born. The End._

_As always review. Reviews mean a lot to me, and I would give out virtual cookies to every reviewer if I knew how to virtual cook. So, review if you like the story and or have virtual cooking tips! _

_Or tips on how to improve my writing!_

_Just review._

_I want to give a heartfelt thanks to every writer who has reviewed, and or has faved/followed me or my stories: 999 the 9__th__, Shadowclanwarrior ,Luigisgirlfriend, omgirl, justanotherguest, and Guest._

_Sorry if I missed any, but still, thank you all. (Gives out Burnt Virtual Cookies)._

_Told you I don't know how to virtual cook._


End file.
